Rendition
by Ausko
Summary: AU. Life has always been hard for the Hikigaya siblings, but they finally catch a break when one of them gets a full ride to Sobu. However, Sobu High isn't your average High School. Some chapters may be rated M, viewer discretion is advised; refer to A/N for ratings. Heavily inspired by 'Girls of the Wild's'.
1. Acceptance

**Disclaimer: I do not own My Teen Romantic Comedy SNAFU or anything related to it. Heavily inspired 'Girls of the Wild's'**

 **Chapter Rating: T**

* * *

Ever since Father died, life has been rough for us…

" _Hachiman! Komachi! I'm heading off to work!"_

" _Stay safe out there; try not to work so many hours, will you? You're not doing anyone any favors if you get sick."_

" _Oh, will you stop that; I'll be fine."_

" _Try to make it in time for dinner tonight, mom!"_

" _Come give mommy a hug before I go."_

Yet we somehow made it through; together. In my experience, life has always been a war; everyone must fight to survive. If you give up, you die. It's as simple as that.

" _Give me all your money!"_

" _P-please, this is all I have, I need to it for my children; have mercy."_

" _I'm not fucking around; give it all now!"_

The strong trample over the weak. The privileged get to live over the less fortunate. Equality? What a fucking joke, society is based on a hierarchy. No matter how much you struggle, how hard you work, how much you dream; in the end…

" _I'm… sorry son; your mother has been-"_

" _Don't fuck with me! Mother would never-!"_

" _Onii-chan; why is there so many men around? I'm scared..."_

" _You wouldn't happen to have any relatives, would you, son?"_

In the end everything is meaningless, people don't receive equal chances in life. Those who're born in the streets die in the streets, those who were born with a silver spoon in their mouths, die by the very same spoon that fed them.

" _Hahaha! What the hell is a slave like you going to do about it? Gonna cry to your mommy? Oh wait…"_

" _You bastard!"_

" _What the hell do you think you're doing with that?!_

All my life I've struggled, no matter what. The weak have no place in this world; life is a war, and if you don't fight back…

" _Don't fuck with us! Who the hell do you think you are swinging that thing around?!."_

" _Holy shit he's crazy!"_

" _Oi! You trying to fucking kill me or something?!"_

 **You die.**

* * *

"Komachi! Wake up, it's almost time for me to head out; you don't want to make me late on my first day right?"

Komachi walks out from under the blankets placed around her as she slowly stretches out from the floor; an impromptu cot made from an array of blankets and pillows. She reaches the kitchen where there is a small island available to eat on in the cramped room.

As she rubs her eyes, she answers, "okay… Okay. What's for breakfast?"

Hikigaya just gives her a sheepish look, "sorry, just eggs for today."

"Again?" The girl tones out sadly with a bit of annoyance. Her brother just gives her a stern look. "Right, right; I know, sorry. I should be grateful for what we have."

He just shakes his head, "it's alright, I know how hard you've got it, " and he places one plate of their meager breakfast to share between them, "how hard we both have it." He quickly adds on once he sees her guilty look.

Komachi simply toys with her food, seemingly uninterested, "something wrong?"

She looks up with the same guilty look a stray tear falling from her cheek, "how can you even say that? You're the only who's doing all the work, while I'm-"

"We've talked about this before." Her brother suddenly cuts her off with a stern look.

"But-"

"What're you going to do? You're not going to be able to get a job, you're too young. You want to go out in the streets and sell drugs like all these other street rats? You want me to come home and find your cold corpse in some random alleyway?"

The girl just looks down as more and more tears stream down her face, a few vivid memories of their mother flashing in her mind, "n-no… of course not."

He just sighs out and walks around the small island and gives her a comforting backrub, "you're all I have left Komachi, I know how guilty you feel, but just bear with it alright? Only one more year 'til you'll be able to legally get a job; until then just stay safe okay?"

Komachi just silently nods and turns around for a full embrace as her brother wraps both of his arms around her with trying as best as he could to comfort her, ignoring the silent tears seeping into his uniform; a brand new and well pressed blazer over a simple dress shirt and tie, with white accents.

As he feels his sister quiet sobs disperse, he separates himself from her, "why don't you go take a shower and get ready, then we can head out."

Komachi just simply nods in response; their breakfast completely forgotten.

* * *

"Thank you so much, Hasegawa-san; I'll make sure to pay you back; maybe I can get you some cat food from the convenience store?"

"Oh, no need," A woman in her late thirties waves Hikigaya's offer off, "you're a good kid, why not spend that money on a girl instead of an old woman like me?"

"Old? Why you're not old at all Hasegawa-san!" He simply answers with a laugh; the older woman joining in.

"I'll be waiting for you at home, Hachiman; make sure you stay safe okay?" Hikigaya just turns towards his sister and ruffles her hair.

"I would never forgive myself if I died before you did; probably come out of the grave just to kick my own ass."

This elicits a giggle from the younger girl, "well, I'll be off, thanks again Hasegawa-san, make sure she gets to school safely!"

"Don't worry, I will."

He simply nods before he continues his jog towards his destination.

* * *

 _Ever since mother died, it was up to me to take care of Komachi,_ the young man thinks to himself as he enjoys the breeze blowing through his uniform on his slight jog. _That was a little over a year ago…_

He stops his jog as he hits a railway crossing, the steady tone to signal all pedestrians that a train will be crossing soon. He steps in place a bit to keep his blood pumping, _there were no relatives willing to take us in, and getting forced into foster care was something I did not want; Komachi was the only thing I had left, I wasn't taking the chances of getting separated from her; thankfully Chichi-ue took us in._

He continues his jog throughout the streets once the railroad block lifts up, _as for the apartment, Mrs. Hasegawa was kind of enough to take pity on us and gave us a rundown shack of sorts, she was out landlord; I was just grateful for a roof over our heads. I hope I was caught up with all the payments._

As he continues his jog, he reaches into his schoolbag, of sorts, and pulls out a pamphlet and letter of recommendation. He slows his jog down into a brisk walk as he reads it over, "Sobu High? Full ride… Urban-suburban schooling enrichment program?"

"Watch out!" A voice suddenly calls out, breaking the young man from his reading as he looks up, to see a bike turn a corner at high speeds, but it was too late the biker instantly slides the bike on its side, derailing it in a hope to reduce the damage from a full head-on collision. Hikigaya quickly jumps over the sliding bike and rolling biker, but part of it's handlebar clips his leg and was forced into a rather harsh landing on his back.

He rolls over, still clutching the letter of recommendation in his hands, but the pamphlet as well as the directions to his new school scattered into the wind. He hears footsteps cautiously approach him, "hey… you okay?"

He looks up to see a peculiar sight, a girl with strawberry blond hair tied into a bun as she extends her hand out to him. He shakes his head a bit to gain his bearings and gracefully accepts the hand as the girl helps him up, "yeah… though I don't think going that fast on such a narrow sidewalk is exactly safe; ever heard of a bike lane?"

The girl instantly bristles and backs up a bit after hearing his indifferent voice and rather intimidating look, "r-right, totally my fault."

He just simply dusts himself off, a bit shaken up before a car pulls up beside them, rather a luxurious sedan with an expensive branding logo. He looks to it in surprise as he takes in the rather high class look of the whole vehicle, a definitive frown forming on his face.

 _The strong trample the weak. The privileged get to live over the less fortunate._

The driver sets it into park as he goes around and opens the door for another girl to step out. A graceful air surrounding her, hair black as night, yet a definitive sheen to it. "Oh, Yuigahama-san; seems like you did indeed beat me this time."

"Told you I would!" Yuigahama responds, "it _is_ possible to beat a car going the speed limit."

The regal girl just softly laughs as she makes her way towards her friend, thanking her driver before it pulls out and drives along its merry way. Finally noticing the state of distress of her friend and the even more distressed bike, she just blankly looks to Yuigahama, "another one of your 'shortcuts'?"

"Ehehe…" Yuigahama laughs out timidly, "sort of?"

"Honestly… You don't even wear any protective gear either; what, ever shall I do?" She sighs out, "well, I guess we should bring it to the shop, _again_ ; I'll be happy to pay for it."

"Ehh~" The strawberry blonde haired girl whines out, "but Yukinon, you paid for it last time!"

"That is because it was my fault."

"And the time before that!"

"That was… also my fault."

"The time before that?"

"A… Testament of my good will."

"...the time before that."

"...a sign of friendship?"

"Yukinon!"

Hikigaya just shakes his head and makes his way towards the two girls, "sorry to interrupt-"

The regal girl instantly steps up and covers her friend in a defensive manner her eyes getting suspicious, and Hikigaya just looks at her strangely, raising his eyebrows, "-but I need directions to get to Sobu High? I'm kind of lost since…" He trails off and looks towards Yuigahama who just looks skyward.

Yukinoshita slowly drops her aggressive stance, "you're actually here." She simply responds as she points towards the gate. Hikigaya finally looks ahead and indeed saw a rather fancy looking gate gating a rather luxurious set of buildings. He turns back to Yukinoshita to thank her, but she cuts him off, "are you a student here?"

"A new one, yes; thank you for the help" He simply answers before making his way towards his destination.

* * *

"Hikigaya, Hachiman, is it?" A woman in a labcoat speaks out, a nameplate on her desk reading 'Shizuka Hiratsuka'. Hikigaya just nods his head in acknowledgement before the older woman speaks up again, glancing at him, "say; you got a pretty sturdy frame. You do any sports?"

Hikigaya looks up confused, "uh… no not really; soccer when I was a kid, but…?"

She just nods her head, "I see, well it's not important; I'm sure you know what kind of school this is, correct?"

"...'what kind of school'?" He mimics, "is this like some sort of private academy?" Hikigaya tries his best to answer, not really understanding.

The woman just shakes her head, "true, it is sort of a like a private academy; though our test scores are pretty low; one of the lowest in fact."

She suddenly takes out a cigarette and lights it, take a slow drag, "but we _are_ known for other things; the best martial art clubs in the country are here at this school. More national champs have attended this school than any other."

"M-Martial arts?" Hikigaya asks confused. He's just received with a nod as a response, "says here you had some top notch grades; even if you went to a city district school. That's pretty impressive given the reputation of that area. 56% drop rate; yet you scored better than most national averages on your tests."

"I guess?" He answers, again, not really following the conversation.

The older woman takes another drag of her cigarette as her face gets serious and rather dark, the sun shining her in her eyes as shadows cover her face, "what's a kid like you living alone in one of the worst part of the cities doing around there? Even says you got expelled for a semester due to a violent fight; hospitalized a kid."

Hikigaya swallows nervously as he looks at her face, not really understanding why she seemed so hostile all of the sudden, "p-personal problems; of sorts."

Hiratsuka just narrows her eyes a bit more, "well; I'm not really up-to-date with all the political nonsense this school is trying to pull, I just want my students to succeed and be safe; says you got a full ride for your academic excellency, do you know about the urban-suburban program?"

"It's where schools specifically seek out students from within the city school districts to give him/her a place in their in own school correct? A socio-political move to gain the favor of the masses, most likely."

"Heh," Hiratsuka chuckles, "you're a smart kid; I like that. True there really is _no_ benefit for doing this other than to 'look good'. What better way to gain favoritism than to get a kid who lives in one the worst parts of town a chance at a brighter future; expect some press and media to start hounding you. That being said; Sobu is still in desperate need of better test scores, and they, the board, seemed to like you out of most of our candidates. Whole 'dead parents' thing really tugs on a few heartstrings."

Hikigaya instantly bristles and doesn't notice a rather harsh and heated glare forming on his face. Hiratsuka drops her cigarette in surprise on her desk before she curses, stomping out the bud, sad to waste half of it. She turns back to Hikigaya with an apologetic look, "my bad; that probably was a bit insensitive of me; I'm sorry for-"

"I don't need your pity." Hikigaya seethes out, cutting her off. Again, Hiratsuka looks at him surprised with her mouth slightly open, before she goes back to smiling, "of course. Also says that you were adopted by an officer of the police department, Inugami-san was it?"

Hikigaya just nods his head, "I am eternally grateful to him and I decided to live alone with my sister as to not burden him; he just signed the papers and legally owns my living arrangements."

"And he was okay with that?"

"I… can be persuasive." Hikigaya answers honestly.

"Don't you think it'd be best to leave your sister with Inugami-san instead of with you? That really is a dangerous part of town you know."

Hikigaya looks surprised at her before composing himself, "that is true, it has come up; even though Chichi-ue has a heart of gold, he is a rather… eccentric man; not really one to settle down nor look after one, much less two, teenagers."

Hiratsuka just laughs out loud, "you're damn right he is! Never did want to settle down, that guy." She finishes a bit bitterly. Hikigaya just looks at her in question, "then are you-?"

"Unless you're about to take these old bones to start a family, I suggest you not finish that question." She cuts him off sweetly.

"But you don't look old at all."

"Oh, aren't you just the charmer? Looks can be deceiving kiddo."

The young man instantly bristles at the name, _kiddo?! Who the hell is she calling a kid?_

"I'll keep that in mind, _onee-san_."

Instantly a fist comes flying at Hikigaya's face before he's even able to react, missing mere inches from his face a gust of wind blowing his hair and uniform a bit, "don't try to patronize me; I'm not your damn friend, you will address me as ' _sensei_ ' or ' _shisho_ ', show some respect, brat."

His eyes go wide as he slowly nods his head, "o-of course… sensei."

"That's better."

* * *

"My name is Hikigaya, Hachiman, please take care of me." With that, the newest addition to Sobu High presents himself in front of his class as he goes and takes a seat.

The class went on without anything worth mentioning; the only thing that Hikigaya did pick up was the same girl who ran into him with a bike was in his class; Yuigahama, Yui if he recalled correctly. As he made his way to his seat, she discreetly made her eyes towards as he shambled towards the back of the classroom; he was indeed an intimidating presence, she thought, a rather tall and sturdy frame with the face and aura, years ahead of his current age. He didn't _look_ old, no, it was more like he was weathered. His eyes were akin to stone; emotionless and cold, yet calculative.

As the bell signals for the end of class, all the students rush out in a flurry or go towards their friends to strike up some conversations. Everyone went about their business as Hikigaya slowly put his things away, and getting up once everyone cleared out.

"Oh, Hikigaya." Hiratsuka calls out, "come here for a sec."

The young man just obeys as he makes his way towards his teacher's desk, "you must know that the scholarship has some contingencies you need to fill, correct?"

He just nods, "I need an overall average of a 4.0 or above, can not fail any classes, and have to complete all three years of high school royalty to Sobu… Am I missing anything?"

She nods in affirmation, "yeah, that's all correct but you did forget one."

Hikigaya just looks to her in confusion, "and what might that be?"

"You have to be part of some sort of extracurricular activity; say like a club, or on the student council. Take your pick."

"But I don't even know any of the clubs, let alone my peers; wouldn't it be counter productive to force someone into a club so late into the school year? I also have a job; these living expenses won't pay for themselves."

Hiratsuka just sighs, "well that certainly is a problem; still, it is a contract of sorts. I'm sure I can make some arrangements for you to be exempt from full club hours, but I'll also need some effort on your end. Where do you work anyway?"

"Just a small car wash, not far from where I live."

She nods, "alright, well how about I introduce you to a club? I am its adviser after all."

"I don't see why not, though I can't stay more than two hours." He answers back.

* * *

Labored breathing can be heard throughout an open area; it seemed akin to a warehouse or large garage. The rough noises of padding and skin coming in contact with each other echoing throughout the open area.

"Hyaht!" A girl lets loose a solid mid kick to a punching bags, pulling her full weight into it, as it kicked back along the chained railing, the rattling of the metal sounding throughout the room as labored breathing follows it.

"That's a pretty solid kick there, Yukino-chan." A voice calls out the girl. She simply holds the bag in place to stop the rather obnoxious noise and turns to grab a damp towel off a chair, putting it around her neck as she takes a swig from her water bottle.

"The president of the boxing club, to what do I owe the pleasure?" Yukinoshita calls out.

"Can't I just check up on my friend?" The president calls out, a rather dashing smile appearing on his lips. Yukinoshita just rolls her eyes as she concentrates on the bag and delivers another swift kick, this time a spinning back turn kick, "haaht!"

As the bag settles once more she turns back to her guest; a rather tall young man with his uniform still on. He had sandy blonde hair that was messy in nature yet stylish. While on the taller side of the spectrum, he was rather skinny from the looks of it with his uniform on someone with a build meant for speed. "Why're you _really_ here, Hayama-kun?"

He just sighs out, "all ways so serious, never one to beat around the bush, huh?"

She turns back to the bag, this time throwing loose jabs as she talks, "what the point in that?" She pants out, keeping her breathing steady, "those who're too afraid to speak their mind," she raises her voice with the last word as she finishes her string of jabs following with a powerful hook, rattling the bag once more as it moves a few inches, "have no place in this world!"

"Look, Yukino-chan-"

"Stop calling me that."

"-Yukinoshita, you're sister is worried about you; it's not exactly unknown that she is the current heir to the company, but she still thinks you should-"

"I know what she, father, and mother wants!" She yells out, delivering a roundhouse kick to the bag.

The boy just stays silent as he looks to his friend sadly, before he continues once the bag stops making its noise, "being cooped up in this abandoned shack isn't healthy, you are part of the Yukinoshita family, why are you spending so much time here?"

The regal girl just drops her stance and takes another swig of water, "that's rich coming from you." She comments as her eyes narrow. The boy just shakes his head, not giving a response due to him being unable to refute her statement, "at least go home once in awhile, okay? You're sister worries about you." And with that he makes his way towards the exit. As he looks back he sees his friend just look towards the floor with an unreadable expression as she gently lays one hand on the large punching bag, before resuming her training session, the pitter patter of skin hitting padding resuming once again.

* * *

"So what kind of club is this again?" Hikigaya asks out once he starts following his teacher through a series of corridors. He seemed to be getting rather anxious as they've been walking for quite some time and even seemed to of leave the main school building.

"Better for you to see rather than explain." She simply states.

As they continue walking they arrive to an abandoned building towards the back of school property; it seemed to be some type of fieldhouse, smaller than most and in rough shape. However it still functioned and even had running water and electricity, courtesy of the Yukinoshita Corporation.

"Oh! Hayama-kun, what brings you here?" Hiratsuka calls out. The blonde boy just gives her a smile, "just checking up on _princess_ over there; you know how she and her family are."

Hiratsuka just nods as he continues walking off towards the main building, "maybe you can talk some sense into her, she's been staying behind longer and longer."

"No promises."

"No, of course not."

The original duo continue their trek towards the fieldhouse as Hayama leaves. They enter the building and Hikigaya was instantly assaulted with smell of sweat and mildew; a rather familiarly unpleasant smell if he were being completely honest. He glances around in wonder, taking in the big open area and the large ring matted area with a large circle imprinted onto it. Various training equipment scattered about. He looks ahead of him as he follows his teacher hearing a rather peculiar noise. As he makes his way further he sees a smaller girl doing various strings against a large punching bag. Her hair was was up in a ponytail and all she had on were compression shorts and a white tank top. Bandaged hands under open-fingered boxing gloves striking in rapid succession, sweat dripping from her face onto the floor while a slick layer of it gave of a sheen on her rather pale skin.

"Yo, Yukino-chan, working hard as ever I see." Hiratsuka calls out. Once the regal girl, though not looking so regal at the moment, hears Hiratsuka's voice she instantly stands at attention once the she stops the bag in place, turning towards her teacher with a deep bow, "S-Shisho; what brings you here?"

"Oh just checking out the competition." Hiratsuka calls back.

"Competition?" Yukinoshita asks.

The older woman instantly grabs Hikigaya's shoulder and brings him in front of her, "new student; needs a club to join, figured he could join yours."

Now on the spot, Hikigaya just looks frantically back and forth from the two women, "uhh… what kind of club is this exactly?"

"I'll have to politely decline." Yukinoshita answers, "there are no need for any new members."

Hiratsuka just shakes her head, "Yukino-chan, you're the _only_ club member."

The response just elicits a blush onto the sole member as she looks away in embarrassment, "that is all we need."

"Yukinoshita, you know they will give away this property to another club if you don't increase your numbers soon; the taekwondo, boxing, _and_ kendo club want to use this as a recreational facility for themselves. The only reason why they haven't kicked you out yet is because of your family name and the fact they there were the ones to get this place up and running again."

"I'm sorry," Hikigaya speaks up once again, "but, again, what kind of club is this?"

Hiratsuka turns to answer him, but Yukinoshita cuts her off. "The self-service club." She answers.

"I don't think that helps me at all, what does that even mean?"

Hiratsuka, again, just sighs, "like I said, Hikigaya; we hold a rather prestigious amount of martial arts clubs; many of our students who graduate go into professional fighting or even become part of the secret service or bodyguards. Of course there are those who just choose to continue their education at a university too."

Hearing about Sobu, Hikigaya remembers some rumors surrounding the rather infamous school,"Wait, weren't you guys in the news a while back?"

The older woman just rubs the back of her head in embarrassment, "ahaha… Well, our kids can get pretty rowdy; on one of our school trips we ran into the Henaari family gang of Chiba and some of the more ballsy members tried to sexully assault one of our students. Unfortunately for them even twenty-three of their members didn't stand a chance against our students. It only took six of them; they were all girls from various clubs, not even the top fighters."

"Top fighters? Is there some sort of ranking system?"

This time Yukinoshita speaks up as she make her way towards the two, "towards the end of the year, in summer, we host an annual tournament here at Sobu; all schools are welcome to participate. As it is a school-sanctioned event, only students are allowed to enter and fight; it usually generate a large audience and even gets broadcast on national television. Some of the students become temporary celebrities, most of them getting large federal grants if they do well."

"So only students who participate are ranked?" Hikigaya asks.

"It's different for each school, I'm sure; as for us, we use a letter ranking system. In the main building there is a special arena with the same rules of the tourney apply. You can see many fights break out there as it is encouraged to spar against one another. You have to register, bringing proof you are student of our school. Once set up as an official contender of the 'crucible', you start of with the letter ranking of 'E', the more fights you win, the higher your rank becomes. Beating an opponent in a higher class than you let's you skip a few while the inverse applies to the higher ranked student. If you lose to a student a few letters below you, you may drop out from your current class; so most students try to avoid 'E' ranked students as they are the unknown." Hiratsuka answers.

"Why would anyone even want to achieve a higher rank? Wouldn't that just attract more attention to you? If you really wanted to win the tourney; it'd be best to lay low and surprise your opponents."

Yukinoshita just gives him a surprised look, "I'm impressed, that is certainly a logical way to think about it; however not everyone is in it _just_ to win. The best part about it is to test your strength against others, we all enjoy a nice challenge every once in awhile."

"While others," Hiratsuka adds, "do it for the fame. The higher your rank, the more people are going to notice you. Girls, boys, clubs, other schools; maybe an influential person, who knows? You'll also have priority in the crucible, not to mention some clubs have a minimal rank in order to even apply."

"Alright, alright; I get the whole 'fight scene' and 'ranking' or whatever, but I _still_ don't understand what kind of club this is."

"Like I said it is the-" Yukinoshia tries to start, but gets cut off from her teacher, "you're just going to confuse the kid, let me explain it," she sighs, as Yukinoshita just wordlessly nods, "since most disciplines of martial arts already have a club; this is more of a self-training club. Everyone is free to practice what they want and since we don't have a focused discipline we are considered a Mixed Martial Art; some call us the MMA club, but Yukino-chan likes to call it-"

"The self-service club," The regal girl finishes, "our main goal isn't to improve our fighting skills, or place in the top of the country; no, that is merely a by-product. We are here to help those lost find themselves, to help the weak and indecisive to become stronger and confident in themselves." She explains passionately, "those who refuse to struggle, succumb to despair and are always left behind." Finishing with a rather dark expression.

 _Life is a war; if you don't fight back… you die._

"That's all fine and dandy; hell I'll even give you points for the speech; but in essence you guys really _don't_ know what kind of club this is, huh? Probably just use this as some sort of escape from reality, don't you? Maybe run away from your life problems?"

Both the women instantly falter and fall to the floor in shame, a depressing aura coming off of them, "s-so blunt…"

"Right on the money…" They both pathetically whine. Hikigaya just shakes his head, "ah, what the hell. Where do I sign up?"

"Wait, you actually want to join?" Yukinoshita picks herself off the floor. Hikigaya just shrugs his shoulders, "if you're accepting members, sure. I don't know any other clubs and I already know you and Hiratsuka-sensei; this is just the easiest and most efficient club to join, given my options. Better to learn one person than a club of thirty."

"That's the spirit Hikigaya!" Hiratsuka shouts out, slapping his back once she gets off of the floor as well.

Finally something clicks within the head of the Yukinoshita, as she notices his rather scuffed up uniform and a few tears in his pants. _He really does look like a thug,_ she silently thinks to herself, "wait a minute; aren't you the boy who Yuigahama-san ran over?"

He just gives her an awkward smile, "yeah… that'd be me alright." Before continuing, "you said we're able to practice whatever we want right? Well sorry to break it to you, but I'm not really a fighter…"

Yukinoshita just sighs, "I don't suppose you'd show him the basics, Shisho?"

"Yeah right," Hiratsuka scoffs, "you were a pain in the ass to teach, not going through that again."

"No need," Hikigaya answers, "I have to get to work anyways, remember what we talked about Sensei? I won't even be in club much; so you don't have to worry about me."

"But-" Yukinoshita tries to speak.

"Oh right… Well I guess it can't be helped; but you are required to have at least one hour of club activities each day we meet in order keep your membership."

Hikigaya just nods, "fine by me, when do we meet?"

The older woman just gives a dark smile, "everyday."

* * *

"Hello, sir." Hikigaya calls out once he makes his way towards the car wash. An older man already hosing down a car just raises his cap and looks towards the voice, "oh, Hikigaya-kun, you're early today."

"Yeah, school let me out a bit early; I'll go get changed now." He was just received with a nod as a response and makes his way to change into his uniform. As he continues throughout the day going about his job of washing cars his mind wanders a bit. He finds his thoughts going back to his younger sister, _I wonder if she got home safely? I hope she had enough to eat at school._

He begins to spray down a car as it gives him a tip on its way out, "thank you, sir! Please come again!"

 _Even if Sobu wasn't the type of school I had in mind; it beat my old school in the city. That place was a den of wolves; if you didn't find yourself a pack you were eaten alive and singled out; though If I quit school now I could work more hours and we'd be able to find a better place to live, but that also meant no future..._

"Welcome sir!" Another car pulls up.

 _All I have to do it focus on my studies, then once I graduate I can start looking into more prestigious universities and finally get a degree and probably a decent paying job; at least enough for me and Komachi to get by, as well as pay back Chichi-ue. But that was still years ahead…_

"Thank you, miss! Please come again!"

 _Still, a school renown for producing elite fighters? How was I going to fit into a school like that? No, no… we're not here to make friends, it's alright if we don't make ourselves known; better to be under the radar and just coast through the years. I got a full scholarship, so I don't really have any better options._

"Alright, Hikigaya, that's it for you for today, thanks for your hard work." The old man comes up to Hikigaya as he finishes hosing down a car.

"Of course, thank you sir."

The old man just nods as he waves him goodbye, "Take care of yourself, Hikigaya. Don't stay out on the streets too long."

* * *

Hikigaya finally makes his way back to his humble abode and silently enters; making sure to double check all the locks once he settles in. As soon as he enters he already sees Komachi fast asleep on the floor. He goes over to her just to check up on her and smiles once he sees her peaceful sleeping face. He heads to the bathroom to take a shower; finding it was easier to do so before the morning as Komachi usually did her routine during the morning; they couldn't afford to shower both night and day, much less everyday.

As he gets into his sleepwear he heads towards the kitchen as his stomach starts to rumble a bit. He opens the fridge to find it relatively empty and depressingly shuts it; he had to save what was left for breakfast and didn't want to wake his sister by cooking food. He goes to settle in beside his sister, sharing the large blanket; she stirs a bit before clinging to his frame for comfort, and he finally notices her rather puffy eyes. Had she been crying?

 _It'll get better… eventually._

He thinks to himself before drifting off into sleep.

* * *

 **Another writing exercise... of sorts. Taking my shot at something else besides first person and trying a story with a relatively dark undertone. Intended to be a story, but may be abandoned. Just needed to get it out of my head before it took it's toll on my muse.**

 **Any feedback is much appreciated; hope you enjoyed yourselves.**

 **This story has the lowest priory over my other stories; even 'Divulging Memories'** **which is supposed to be a one-shot, anyway.**

 **Until next time,**

 **-Ausko**


	2. Familiarity

**Hey there; been holding onto this chapter for a bit; I might of missed a few spelling errors and whatnot, honestly I wasn't really that into revising it.**

 **Thank you Anonthbhfam for pointing out my mistake; also fixed a few inconsistencies in the last chapter.**

 **I appreciate all the follows and favorites; not to mention reviews. R** **egarding priorities of my stories; it has changed.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own My Teen Romantic Comedy SNAFU. Heavily inspired by 'Girls of the Wild's'**

 **Chapter Rating: T**

* * *

"Komachi," Hikigaya calls out, "oi, Komachi you need to get up or else we'll both be late."

His sister slowly rises from the floor a rather drained and sunken face. He worriedly looks to her as he slows his frantic movements, "what's wrong?"

Komachi just gets up wordlessly as she shambles across the room into the bathroom, a distant look to her eyes, "...Komachi?" She shuts the door and Hikigaya hears a 'click' signaling the lock. He goes up the door and starts knocking on it, "Komachi?! What's wrong?" He continues knocking but doesn't receive a response, slowly dropping his hands from the door he simply goes back to the kitchen starting breakfast. Once he finishes he goes to pack his things and set up the plates on their small island.

Soon enough the younger sibling comes out dressed in her uniform, the same soulless look to her. Hikigaya instantly goes up to her and stops her in her tracks as he forces her to look at him, "what's the matter?" He asks worriedly.

She slowly raises her head and Hikigaya recoils a bit once he sees her rather dead and hollow eyes, "...nothing; thanks for breakfast."

She simply brushes past her brother and goes to start her breakfast, but he once again stops her as he holds her shoulder and forces her to turn around. He gives her a stern look but stays silent.

A few moments pass between the two siblings as they keep eye contact, "do you… know what day it is?" The younger sister tones out. Hikigaya just scrunches his face, day? Was this a special day? He looks towards the calendar on the wall and sees the date. His instantly widen as he goes back to look towards his sister, _that's why she was crying the whole night_ , he concludes.

"I… forgot; I'm sorry." He sadly whispers, "why don't we go visit her after I get back from work?"

Komachi just sullenly nods before she shambles back towards their breakfast, not even commenting on the fact that it wasn't eggs today. The morning between the siblings turning into silence as they both recede into themselves.

* * *

Hikigaya soon arrives to his school but sees that he was actually late and the gate had been shut and locked, a rather intimidating security guard patrolling the entrance. He silently curses to himself as he looks along the wall and finds a spot that was shorter than the rest. He throws his bag over the wall and proceeds to climb up over it; struggling a bit and loses his footing once he gets over and proceeds to fall on his back. He coughs out a bit as he groans out and gets up.

"Phew~, made it over." He breathes out before one, two, three, four, shadows pass over him and he was forced to cower near the wall as other students soon follow suit, also being late.

"Hey! What do you think you kids are doing?!" The security patrolling the area comes bounding towards Hikigaya and the other students.

"Wait, what?!" Hikigaya yells out.

"Ah damnit!" A student calls out, "why the hell are they here already? Class started only eight minutes ago!"

"Race ya!" Another calls out.

"Loser get's caught and has detention!" Another one laughs out.

"Oi! Don't fucking trip me, that's cheating!" A fourth.

"Ahaha! No way in hell I'm getting detention; instead of complaining why don't you start running?"

A rather short girl with lively eyes, bright brown flaxen hair, bordering blonde, looks back towards Hikigaya, "well?" She calls out, grabbing his hand and dragging him along, "don't get caught, come on!"

"Wait, what?!" He yells out as he gets dragged along with the sprinting students, doing various aerobics as they jump over and mount various obstacles littered around the area, eventually all of them splitting up.

* * *

"Hah… Hah..." Hikigaya pants out, doubling over as he was dragged on by the whims of the short girl, the girl soon joining him, but instead of labored breathing she was laughing.

"Ahaha! I'm surprised you kept up! At least you didn't get caught right?" She asks, "say, you're really out of breath, you alright?"

Hikigaya just gives the rather air-headed girl a glare, "I'm more of a jogger, not a sprinter; you know? Controlling my pacing and all that, not going all out."

"..." She just looks at him confused not really understanding, "so in other words you're just bad at running?"

He just shakes his head, "yeah, sure."

"No problem!" She practically yells out, "why don't you join my club? You seem to be pretty athletic! We can work on your stamina, maybe show you a few moves here and there..."

"Uhh…?"

She just nudges him with her elbows, "what'dya say? Huh, huh? Could be fun~."

"Look I'm already-"

"Hey! What're you kids doing? Aren't you supposed to be in class?"

The girl just gets on her tippy-toes and looks over Hikigaya's shoulder before turning back to him, "guess that's my que to leave!"

Hikigaya just blankly stares at her as she quickly climbs a tree, balances herself on an extended branch and jumps towards an outcrop of the building's window, limply hanging from her fingers and knocks on it before it opens and she slips in. She peeks her head out and waves towards him with a wink. Did that really just happen?

"What the hell kind of school is this…?" he silently wonders as he, too, makes a run for it.

* * *

The school day passed with relative ease and once Hikigaya's break hits, he, once again, slowly puts all of his things away and leaves after everyone else had filtered out of the room, trying to attract as little attention as possible to himself.

 _All I have to do is focus on my studies. Focus on studying, get into a good university; that's all I'm here for. No need for friends, no need for anything. The most important thing right now is to survive each day and keep Komachi safe._

As he walks out a body suddenly blocks his path. He looks up, well, down in this case as he ran into a girl shorter than him; she seemed awfully familiar, "oh… Yukinoshita."

She just looks up and gives him annoyed look, "follow me."

"Why?" He silently asks as he starts to follow her. They go through a series of corridors and they eventually make their way to a rather highly technical set of door. Once they arrive it slides open with a mechanical sound and both the students walk in. Hikigaya look out in wonder as a rather large open area with high powered stage lights that highlighted a large matted area in the middle with a large red circle. Smaller matted areas with the same sized circles scattered throughout the corners of the room. He sees a decently sized crowd gather around the main ring as two boys were going at it

"So why are we here again?" Hikigaya asks after they make their way into the room. Yukinoshita just brushes past him as she makes her way towards an automated kiosk, "your I.D," she simply says ignoring his original question,"you have it on you, right?"

He digs through his school bag, "uh, yeah; right here." And simply hands it to her. Yukinoshita just grabs it and slides it through an automated slot. The machine blinks to life as it shows basically a large version of Hikigaya's I.D; a few button presses later and Yukinoshita yanks the card out of the kiosk, "here; you're all set for the crucible."

"Wait, I have no intention to fight though; I'm just trying to make it through the school and-"

He's silenced by a rather harsh glare, a bit confused as to why she seemed so annoyed or just cold towards him in general. She wasn't like this back at the club; maybe he offended her somehow?

"Just, go with it, alright?" She speaks, "you _have_ to be registered; in case you forgot we are a martial arts club. Why would we accept someone who isn't even ranked?"

Hikigaya just scratches the back of his head, "well, yeah… I guess that makes sense."

He's just met with the same glare as her eyes narrow even more, "you should be honored; no one has been allowed to join our club, you are it's very first."

Hikigaya just gives her a rather sardonic grin, "or just the first one who's asked? Let's be honest here people aren't begging to join your 'self-service club', are they?"

"I'll have you know-" She starts off stepping up to him, annoyed, before a group of students seemingly lose interest in the current fight and someone calls out towards them.

"Hey! Isn't that 'Shirayuki'?!"

"Whoa, what's an S-ranked fighter doing here?"

"Hey, hey! Was there a scheduled fight we didn't know about?"

Various comments soon spring out as all the voices blend into one another turning into excited chatter. Hikigaya just moves away from Yukinoshita as all the students seemed interested in her, not wanting to be in the center of attention and slips into the background.

Yukinoshita goes to reach out for Hikigaya, his student I.D still in her hand but gets rather pressured as all the students come up to her with various comments on her looks, fighting, and overall fanboy/girl-ing over her. Looking over to original fighters at the main ring, they both get a rather blank look seeing their audience lose interest there intense match, before resuming.

Yukinoshita just backs up from the sudden crowd and takes a rather defensive stance on instinct and the crowd immediately takes a step away, giving her a wide berth. A familiar small, flaxen haired girl, however stood her ground and gives her a rather intense gaze before speaking out, unimpressed "Yukinoshita, Yukino correct? Why don't we have a friendly spar?"

The girl in question just gives her an indifferent look before narrowing her eyes a bit, "not interested." And goes to look for Hikigaya, his I.D still in her hand. The smaller girl just gives her an annoyed look before noticing Yukinoshita looking for someone in particular. The crowd's eyes also follow her as she makes her way towards Hikigaya who found his way towards the entrance again, leaning against the wall with a foot propped up and slowly acknowledges his 'clubmate'. She hands him his I.D as he separates himself from the wall, "finished?"

Yukinoshita just slightly nods towards her and both make their way to leave, but are intercepted by the smaller girl again, "wait!"

Hikigaya and Yukinoshita both turn towards her, a look of confusion on both of their faces, "this guy is my club member. I already scouted him out, why is he with you?!"

Yukinoshita instantly shoots Hikigaya a harsh look, before he quickly waves his hands in front of him, completely intimidated by her rather scary look. Her glares before have been of annoyance, but this one looked to of promised pain, "I never said I'd join her club!" He tries to appease. The regal girl's face softens a bit before she turns towards the smaller girl, "he is already part of my club," she kindly explains, "please stay away and do not bother my club members." Finishing with the same tone but with slitted eyes and a challenging smile.

"Why you-" The smaller girl seethes, before another girl comes up and yanks her back a bit, "come on Isshiki-taichou, let's not bother her, okay?"

The crowd listening in to the whole exchange soon talk among themselves, "whoa… someone actually got accepted into self-service club?"

"You think he's some sort of prodigy or something?"

"Never even seen him before, who is he?"

"I heard that Hiratsuka-sensei personally trains all its members!"

"Ehh~ no way!"

Another girl walks through the door a gym bag being held over her shoulder and bumps into Yukinoshita as she was currently blocking the main entrance. Yukinoshita quickly does a low-powered back kick on reaction and the girl instantly weaves dropping her bag and swings a swift straight followed by a hook. Yukinoshita looks at her in surprise before bending her body back to avoid the straight and twists her body to meet the hook with a counter kick. Both girls locked into that position as the crowd goes silent and Isshiki fuming to the side.

The newest girl just looks towards Yukinoshita blanky, "pretty dangerous kicks you got there; is it really okay to go around using your skills outside the ring?"

The regal girl instantly bristles, a shocked look before slowly dropping her leg, the newest girl also lowering her stance before Yukinoshita drops her head a bit, "I apologize, that was wrong of me, you just startled me."

"So you're first reaction was to attack me? What if I wasn't prepared for that? You could've seriously hurt somebody."

The regal girl's head lowers even more, "you are right, please accept my apology."

The newest girl, a rather tall girl for her age with a hair color akin to cerulean blue tied into a tight ponytail keeps her indifferent attitude, "as long as you aware of your mistake, it's fine; could you, move? I'm here to train, classes are starting up soon."

Yukinoshita lifts her head and just nods in acknowledgement before moving out of her way.

"Hey!" The smaller girl steps up to the group once again, "first you decline my offer to spar then go and attack some girl without warning?! You should have your ranked stripped from you!"

Everyone just looks towards the girl before turning back to the original speakers, seemingly ignoring her.

"Don't ignore me!" She yells out as she stomps over to them. The tall girl just gives her a blank look, "you said you wanted a spar? How about with me?"

They both instantly size each other up as they move towards each other, "hoh~? Do you even know who you're talking to?" Isshiki tones out.

"Don't know, don't care; are we going to do this or not?"

"Fine by me!"

Soon enough both the girls find themselves towards the center ring, the original two boys sitting on the sidelines in shame as no one was remotely interested in their fight, the outcome of it ending long ago. Hikigaya simply shakes his head and makes his way out before Yukinoshita soon follows after.

* * *

As the two girls enter their I.D's into the main ring's automated kiosk, a large screen overlooking the ring comes to life as both of their pictures appear on it, various statistics of them appearing on the screen as it splits between the two. A picture of them covering most of the screen as their weight, height, class, rank, and affiliation being listed below them.

"I'm Isshiki, Iroha; captain of the Taekwondo club, first-year, rank A," she bows, "pleasure to meet you."

"Kawasaki, Saki; unaffiliated, first year, rank A," she just adjusts her gloves and gives it a few test swings, "say, do we have to use these 14 oz. gloves? Why don't we use fingerless?"

Isshiki just gives her a dark look, "you trying to start a bloodbath? My face is too cute to get injured."

"Says the one who didn't even offer me any headgear."

"Hmph," the smaller girl scoffs, "headgear is always optional, though I will suggest you put some on."

The taller girl just ignores her warning, "it's just a friendly spar right? No need to knock me out."

Her opponent just shrugs, "no promises, but you seem pretty smart. TKD is about putting your weight behind you kicks, just try to keep your guard up."

"Heh, noted." Kawasaki nods.

With the fight of two A ranked fighters a rather large crowd had formed as the news spread like wildfire and one of the teachers were forced to ref the match, "I will be your referee for this match; I will stop the it whenever I deem it necessary. Fighters step into the ring; normal tournament rules apply. Due to the weight difference elbow and knee strikes are not allowed. Failure to comply to these rules will result in disqualification as well as a temporary ban."

Both girls step up to each other and give each other a bloodthirsty grin, getting into their appropriate stances, "fighters ready?" They both nod as the ref looks both of them in the eye, "let's have a clean match, fight!"

* * *

"Look, I'm really grateful for you letting me join you club." Hikigaya starts off as he and Yukinoshita start walking through the school.

The president in question just nods without giving a verbal response. Hikigaya just continues, "but due to certain circumstances I won't be able to be much of an active member; I hope that's not a problem with you."

She just nods her head once again, "Shisho gave me a basic rundown of your special situation, so I am inclined to let it slide; though it doesn't mean I'm happy about it."

Hikigaya just rubs his head sheepishly again, "well, we all have things going on in our lives that we can't control; so again, I'm grateful."

Hearing his genuine gratitude and rather 'normal' disposition towards her, Yukinoshita gets a hint of redness to her cheeks, "no, worries… and you are welcome." Usually people gave her a wide berth due to her rather cold and icy nature as well as because of her family name, while others hounded her for being such a high-class fighter. Some even idolized her due to her looks and gracefulness; no one ever treated her like a normal girl except for Yuigahama.

Hikigaya just nods as both fall into step with one another, a rather comfortable silence passing between the two. Noticing his rather unruly state of dress and still ripped pants and rather scuffed and dirty uniform Yukinoshita remembers the biking incident with her friend Yuigahama.

"A-about you uniform…" The regal girl tries to start, her companion just looking towards her in surprise, not expecting her to engage in conversation. He looks down at himself and, once again, sheepishly rubs the back of his head, "ah… I didn't really have time to clean it."

Which was in part true, though he also had to use his extra money for the groceries he had to get in the morning to restock his fridge; dry cleaning expenses were the furthest thing from his mind. "It's because of Yuigahama-san, wasn't it?"

"Well… yeah, I guess; but it wasn't entirely her fault. I should've been paying more attention." He answers. Yukinoshita just nods as she looks forward, "then… maybe I can pay for it to be cleaned? Yuigahama-san is a very close friend of mine, I feel partly responsible for her actions as she was racing me."

Hikigaya just waves her off, "no, no it's fine, really. I don't want to impede."

Yukinoshita just steps up to him, catching him off guard, speaking earnestly, "please, I insist!"

She instantly goes into her schoolbag and grabs a checkbook, writing vigorously with a pen gathered from thin air. She fills it out and rips out, handing it to Hikigaya expectantly. He just looks at her confused, before shaking his head again, pushing her hand away from him, "I really appreciate the offer, but I'll have to decline, really."

Yukinoshita doesn't relent and just wordlessly puts in front of him with an expectant and rather innocent look. Where did that cold and indifferent attitude go? He thinks to himself.

Looking her in the eye and seeing no traces of her backing down, he just sighs out and reluctantly takes the check from her and his president just gives a small smile. He shakes his head and just looks at the check for the amount, making sure to give her back any extra money but instantly stands in place, shocked all the way to the core. Reading the money it read a check for '1,000,000'. He slowly turns his head towards Yukinoshita; something akin to a rusty gear and axle and just looks at her incredulously. She notices him stop and turns back to give him a questioning look once she sees his expression.

"Is that not enough? I'm sorry, I don't really know how much these things cost."

Hikigaya just lowers his head as his hair covers his face, his expression unreadable. Yukinoshita instantly bristles and gets a bit nervous, though not showing it on the outside. _Was it not enough? Oh no, I didn't offend him, did I? Maybe I should write another one?_

She goes back to her checkbook before Hikigaya grabs her hand to stop her and she instantly looks towards him with her usual glare. He slowly looks up and shows his face, a rather dark and livid look to his eyes, but his face was blank as as ever, "is this some kind of joke?" He silently asks.

Yukinoshita falters a bit after seeing his face and looks to him confused, "I don't-"

"This kind of money shouldn't be thrown around so carelessly!" He practically shouts, "you think you can just flaunt your money around and everything will be all fine and dandy?!" He furiously waves the check to emphasize his point, "have more respect for yourself and others!"

 _The weak have no place in this world; Equality? What a fucking joke._

He simply lowers his head again, his expression unreadable, "take your money back, this is too much for a measly old dry cleaner; I may be poor, but I'm no beggar." And he proceeds to drop the check in front of her, walking off. Yukinoshita too stunned to say or do anything, but does reach out towards the fading figure, retracting it once he was too far. She slowly bends down to pick up the check and just tears it in half in frustration.

* * *

"That's the end of the match! Due to time constraints it has ended in a draw."

"No fucking way, I'm going to kill this bitch! How dare she tarnish with my face!" The flaxen haired girls yells out over the ref.

"Likewise, this match isn't over 'til me or this midget is knocked out." Kawasaki responds, getting into an offensive stance.

"The hell you just call me?!"

The ref just pushes the two girls back, "that's enough! The match is over; it is a draw; failure to comply will result in a penalty."

"Tch." Kawasaki spits off to the side, blood from a cut on her lip mixing in with her saliva. Isshiki just throws off her gloves and storms off, a couple of girls coming to her side, telling her words of encouragement.

"That was great president!"

"Yeah, you'll get her next time, right?"

"Don't worry you're still as cute as ever."

Kawasaki also takes off her gear and exits the ring, the crowd going to congratulate her, but she just shoots them all a glare and they instantly step away. Both girls were drenched in sweat and had bruises and cuts marring all over their faces. Kawasaki wonders off to one of the changing rooms by herself and rotates her wrists a bit, wincing in the process.

"Goddamnit, she really fractured my wrist from just kicking it repeatedly? What a dangerous girl…"

She just sighs out and starts to strip out of her clothes going to take a shower.

* * *

Once again, we see Yukinoshita at her impromptu gym; striking repeatedly at a hanging punching bag, a bit less enthusiastic than normal. Her thoughts wandered back to the enigma that was her club member. It was true that she really didn't want any club members; but the deadline to increase the members of her club was encroaching quickly. The fact that Hiratsuka personally asked Yukinoshita to let him join also swayed her decision quite drastically; hearing about his rather unfortunate situation left her feeling sympathetic as well. Though being born into one of the most, if not most, powerful organization of the nation, she couldn't really relate.

Ever since she was a child, Yukinoshita had gotten everything she ever wanted, from the newest toys, to the newest sets of clothes, anything she wished for. However the older she got, the more desensitized she got to all the superficial things. She was never one to have much social interaction being tutored at home and groomed to be part of the family business, it wasn't long until she longed for something more. Begging for a bit of normalcy, she was allowed to attend an all-girls middle school where she met her first ever friend Yuigahama. Yukinoshita wasn't much of a sociable person during those years, nor was she now, all things considered. However due to her family name and rather above-average looks; she stood out amongst her peers. Instantly popular among her class, she found herself rather swamped attention. Though popularity didn't always mean a good thing…

Yukinoshita was soon broken from her musings as she hears someone approach and immediately looks towards the sound in anticipation before flattening a bit, "sorry, not who you were expecting?"

She just gives the speaker a deep bow, "no, just surprised is all, Shisho."

Hiratsuka just gives her a noncommittal shrug, "well I came here to tell you that Hikigaya won't be coming to club today."

The regal girl just bristles a bit, memories of what happened in the hallway flashing through her mind. Even if he _did_ look rather intimidating and suspicious, he didn't seem overly aggressive or malicious at all. In fact he seemed perfectly content with staying in the background; though he didn't come off as someone who was unreliable.

"He's already skipping? This is his first official day." Yukinoshita comments somewhat annoyed. Hiratsuka just sighs a serious look on her face, "today is a special day or him…" She trails off contemplating if she should divulge his business.

"Special day?"

Hiratsuka just shakes her head, before walking off, but stops and talks over her shoulder, "it's his mother's birthday today… You know that both of his parents are deceased, correct?" She turns back and continues walking towards the exit, "cut him slack for today, alright?"

Yukinoshita just looks towards the receding figure a torrent of emotions welling inside of her.

* * *

"Thank you sir, I appreciate you letting me off early."

The older man just waves Hikigaya off, "don't worry about it. You're a hard worker, I don't mind letting you have a bit time to yourself every once and awhile."

Hikigaya just nods his head and bows once more before heading off. He eventually makes his way back towards his house, if you can even consider it one. As he steps through the door he calls out his presence, "Komachi, I'm home."

Komachi just gets up from the floor, turning off a rather small and ancient T.V only showing local channels, "Oh, you're home early Hachiman."

He just gives his sister a shrug before walking over to her, placing his hands and her shoulder and looking into her eyes, she avoids eye contact a bit and looks off to the side, "you feeling better?" He asks sincerely.

She grips her arms a bit in a comforting manner before nodding slowly. He takes note that her eyes seemed back to themselves, though it lacked the usual vibrance it usually held. "You ready to go? We can stop by the supermarket to buy some flowers." He's received with a slight nod and they soon make their way out.

As Hikigaya opens the door he makes sure to lock the door. Once they start heading off, he sees a rather peculiar sight. A girl with a familiar raven colored hair looking around in confusion and nervousness. She puts her hands towards her chest as she looks one way, starts to walk, before turning around suddenly and looking the opposite direction and continues to walk, before stopping; the cycle continuing for a couple of seconds before she sighs out and drops her head a bit.

Hikigaya sweat drops as he sees her rather pitiful state, maybe she's lost, he thinks. Soon enough he walks towards the girl and calls out to her, "what brings you to this part of town?"

Yukinoshita instantly jumps a bit and looks towards the voice in surprise, "oh Hikigaya-kun, good evening; I got your address from Shisho, but I got lost along the way."

 _Figures_ , he comments to himself, "right, well you should probably go home; it's not exactly the safest area around here, especially when it gets late."

Yukinoshita just makes her ways towards him, as Komachi suddenly clings to his side and gives her a standoffish look, "who're you?" Komachi asks out coldly.

The regal girl just stops mid-step and looks towards the duo in confusion. Hikigaya just sighs, "she's a club member of mine." He answers before turning back towards said club member, "so what're you doing here anyways?"

Broken from her musings, Yukinoshita just looks up once again, "oh… Well I heard about today, also… About today, I wanted to apologize." She struggles a bit, not really knowing how to express herself.

Hikigaya just continues walking past her, "don't worry about it; just keep your money to yourself next time; and don't even think about walking into this area with that much on you."

Yukinoshita soon follows the duo, as Komachi keeps giving her a suspicious look. "Please," the regal girl starts, "let me pay for it in person then; that way I don't have to pay more than necessary."

"Why does this even matter to you? I'm sorry that I couldn't make it to club to day, but could you just leave me alone? I don't need your help, or pity for that matter."

Yukinoshita continues to walk beside him, "well… I feel it's partly my fault so-"

"Again, I said it's fine; so just drop it alright? I can pay for it myself."

"But-"

"How about you give me the real reason, Yukinoshita?" Hikigaya finally says, stopping in his tracks. "What, did Hiratsuka tell you to do this? You trying to buy me out or something?"

Yukinoshita just looks to him in confusion, "no, of course not. I just… want to get to know my clubmates; being total strangers does not make for a healthy club environment." She answers untruthfully.

* * *

The trio soon enter the supermarket and make their way towards the floral section, both the Hikigaya siblings seemingly ignoring their new found 'friend', Komachi excitedly chats up her brother as he struggles to keep up, smiling and laughing at her small attempts at jokes and overall cute antics. Yukinoshita stays off to the side, not wanting to impede on their 'family bonding' and looks on with a bit of envy. She thinks back to her own sibling, and how distant they've become over the years. She sighs out and drops her head a bit as she reminisces over the fuzzy and sparse memories she shared with her sister as kids; before life had gotten in the way of them, the family's company taking priority.

"Ne, ne how about these ones, Hachiman?" Komachi speaks excitedly as she picks up a single carnation rich in color, "these were Mom's favorite, right?"

Hachiman just gives me a small smile a twinge of sadness in his eyes, "yeah… Always told us that it represented fascination, distinction, and love; said that it reminded her of Father."

Hearing his distant voice, Komachi looks towards her brother worriedly, "...then let's get these. She always preferred the purple ones, right?" Her brother just responds with a nod. They pick out one flower each and go to make their purchase as Hikigaya searches for his clubmate, noticing her off to the side he motions towards her that they've finished. As the three make their way towards the checkout, Hikigaya notices Komachi stare longingly at a simple pair of hair clips. One in the shape of an 'x' and the other a normal straight bobby pin, both painted in gold, before she turns away as if uninterested.

The three complete their purchases of just two carnations, one for each sibling. Hikigaya glances towards his clubmate in wonder as she's been quiet for some time now, but as he looks back towards her he see that she was seemingly deep in thought, or just distracted he couldn't really tell which. Soon enough the three make their way towards a local cemetery and come to small grave marker of the sibling's mother's grave marker. Yukinoshita respectfully gives the two a wide berth and waits patiently off to the side, a few paces back on the gravel walkway.

As the two siblings look at their mother's grave marker, the younger one starts to let silent tears stream down her eyes as she goes to her knees and places down the carnation gingerly; the older one looks on with mix of sadness and anger as he sees the pitiful state of his younger sister. Once she places down her offering, she begins to talk to the marker as if her mother was still there, a bit disjointed and broken speech due to the quiet sobs coming from her. Soon enough Hikigaya also joins her on the floor as he too, places his offering and comforts his sister in his arms, joining her in talking about what happened throughout the year, and how they were holding up; both siblings eventually succumbing to their emotions as they both let out quiet sobs as they talk, though Hikigaya doing a better job of reigning in his emotions.

Yukinoshita looks on in wonder at the two siblings, not being able to hear their words from the distance she stayed at, but could definitely see the emotion in their actions. She thinks back to what Hayama said to her about visiting back home once in awhile and how her sister worried about her. She felt a twinge of sadness as well as dread once she thinks back to her home.

After a couple of minutes Yukinoshita sees the two siblings make their way towards her, a rather grim and drained look forming on both of their faces. Komachi was holding onto her brother tightly as they walked side by side, both of their eyes noticeably red; though Komachi's looked much more swollen.

"You didn't have to wait for us," Hikigaya calls out, "how're you even getting home?"

Yukinoshita just falls in step with them once again. Komachi, although not giving her any sign of open hostility, still regarded her in a cold manner. "I have someone to drive me, do not worry about me."

Hikigaya just slightly nods, "then… I guess this is where we part ways? We all have school tomorrow and it's getting rather late." The regal girl just stands her ground, following them, "not until you accept to let me pay for your dry cleaning expenses."

He just sighs out in annoyance and exhaustion, "you're still on about that? Wouldn't it make more sense for your friend to pay for it anyway?"

"Again, she was racing me, so it is as much of my fault as it is hers." Yukinoshita stiffly responds.

"Whatever, you'll leave me alone if I say yes, right?"

"Correct."

"Then to the dry cleaners we go… I guess."

Yukinoshita just gives him a triumphant grin as they make their way towards his house once again for him to change into another set of clothes while his uniform was to be washed; Komachi decided to stay back, albeit reluctantly, due to the recent events. Claiming she was tired and wanted to get ready for bed, the two club members found themselves walking to the nearest dry cleaners together.

"You're awfully persistent, you know that?" Hikigaya comments once they settle into their usual walking pace, breaking the peaceful silence.

Yukinoshita simply ignores his comment as she responds with her own, "I'm sorry about what happened in school. I wanted to properly apologize; I'm not aware of the cost of these things to be completely honest."

Again, Hikigaya sweat drops as he remembers the amount the check was written out to be, what kind of girl had that much money to throw around, let alone not be aware of simple living expenses?

"You really think it cost that much for a simple cleaning service?" He asks doubtfully.

Yukinoshita just looks forward, "I… don't have anything to base it off of, some of the cleaning services my sister uses go for more; though I guess her clothes are a rather special case."

Hikigaya just stops a bit, "you mean you've never spent your own money on anything?"

She just glances towards him curiously, "Well… it's not really _my_ money; but I have financed the clubroom by myself as well as all the equipment. As for food and clothing, I have a personal chef that usually cooks my meals and most of my clothes are just handed to me from either my sister or gifts from various clothing companies."

 _This girl is seriously in completely different world from me_ , Hikigaya laments, "I'd have to say I'm pretty jealous all things considered."

Yukinoshita perks up at this, "well it'd be no problem for me to-"

"Don't even think about it; I don't want your family's money over my head. Probably slap on an interest rate and label it as a loan."

"True, that is something Nee-san would most likely do…" Yukinoshita agrees with his statement.

Silence befalls the two again. This time Yukinoshita is the one to break it, "I… am also a bit envious of you."

Hikigaya looks towards incredulously, "why the hell would you be jealous of me? You could literally have anything you want, while I'm struggling to survive each day."

She just nods, "I understand your confusion, but watching you and your sister interact with one another was very heartwarming; a thing me and my sister do not share."

The pair stay silent as Hikigaya processes her words, "also… you two seem to care very much for your parents; even if deceased. I'm ashamed to say that I don't share the same sentiment with my own."

"...you're parents are still with you and don't even care for them?" Hikigaya tones out darkly.

She just nods her head silently. Hikigaya once again looks to her with a bit of a peeved look, but his face still relatively blank, "you're a dumbass." He blankly states, as Yukinoshita gets a definitive frown on her face, her usual icy glare returning. He meets her gaze with one of equal disatisfaction, "at any moment they can be taken away from you; and you still don't care for them? What will you do if they were to be taken from you the very next day? All this time you could've spent with them, made memories with them: wasted. All for what? Because you're too stuck up to appreciate what they've given you? Do all those who're privileged act like this?"

Yukinoshita suddenly steps towards him delivers a swift smack across his face. He retains his rather indifferent attitude and blank look, but his eyes were one of loathing. Yukinoshita holds her glare as she feels herself shake with a sudden burst of anger, "don't you dare pretend like you know me, or what I've been through. Too stuck up? Don't appreciate them? What would you know about me and my family?" She quietly seethes, struggling to hold her emotions in.

"You said you were envious of Komachi and me? Yet you sit here and tell me you basically ignore your family. I don't care what you've been through, everyone struggles regardless of class; that's just life. But don't give me that look while you sit here and complain instead actually doing something about it. The weak have no place in this world."

Yukinoshita just looks at him in silent shock, her own words replaying in her mind, _those who do not struggle, succumb to despair and are left behind._

She suddenly looks down to the floor, "..."

Hikigaya just scoffs, "like I said, it wasn't necessary to pay for this; it'd be better to just go home and forget about it all." They finally find themselves in front of the dry cleaners and with the sudden change in atmosphere, Hikigaya didn't feel comfortable accepting the girl's money, even more so than before.

"No… you are right." Yukinoshita finally speaks, "I was out of line, please forgive me."

Shaking his head in exasperation he just looks towards her with annoyance, "is that all you're good at? Apologizing?"

The regal feels a twinge of annoyance but reigns it back in, "would you rather me not apologize at all?"

"Are we going to do this or not?" He just simply states pointing towards the dry cleaners ignoring her comment, "I really need to get going."

* * *

After Yukinoshita paid for Hikigaya's uniform to get cleaned, the duo find themselves outside. They passed the time with relative silence but once they arrived outside the regal girl goes to start once again, "about what you said concerning my family… I will try and contact them."

The young man just gives her a lazy glance, "you make it sound as if you don't live with them; don't you see them everyday?"

She simply shakes her head, as Hikigaya raises her eyebrows at her, "then… where do you stay?"

"A friend's house, though it seems that my credit line is still being approved."

He just shakes his head disapprovingly, "well… I'm grateful for your kind gesture; I'll make sure to make it to club next time." And with that he walks off without much of a goodbye, just a casual wave over his shoulder.

Yukinoshita waves back slightly, already making arrangements to get picked up from her current location. As she waits she thinks back to the experiences she had today, and her thoughts wander back to her family; more specifically her older sister. With a bit more contemplation she pulls out her phone and dials a number.

" _Yukinon, what're you doing out so late?_ "

"Hello, Yuigahama-san, I was actually calling about that…"

A few seconds of silence pass between the two, " _oh… okay, is there something wrong?_ "

"No, nothing wrong just…" She trails off, "I've been thinking that I should visit home for once."

" _That's great Yukinon! You shouldn't make running away from home a habit._ "

"Yes, of course," she answers, "please tell your mother that I am very grateful for her letting me stay over, and of course thank you for letting me stay as well."

" _Of course! I would never turn down a friend in need._ "

Yukinoshita just smiles a bit at that remark, before she hears Yuigahama speak up once more, " _I'm guessing that means you won't be coming over tonight?_ "

"No, I'll call Mr. Park to come pick me up, I'm sure he would be delighted to bring me back home."

" _Okay, well, good luck! If you ever need a place to stay, you're always welcome here._ "

"Thank you, Yuigahama-san, have a good night."

Yukinoshita hears her friend laugh a bit over the phone, " _bleh~ why do you always have to sound so formal; and why're you so against calling me Yui?_ "

The regal girl just gives a laugh in response, "have a good night, Yuigahama-san."

" _Whatever~ see you in school tomorrow, Yukinon."_ And with that the call between the girls end.

* * *

Hikigaya once again finds himself back at his humble abode and sees his sister fast asleep on their sleeping arrangements. He checks up on her more closely and brushes a few strands out her face; her eyes were still a bit swollen, but she looked much more content. He simply makes his way towards the bathroom to wash his face and take care of his dental hygiene. Once finished he makes himself comfortable, being used to his sister clingy sleeping habits and proceeds to fall asleep, failing to realize the hidden check in the bag with his newly pressed uniform.

* * *

 **I'm going to come out and say it now; this is intended to be a relatively long story, and as such, will have a very slow start and long buildup. Whether the buildup will be worth it, even I can't say myself(most likely not, tbh). Most of the chapters will be on worldbuilding as this is whole different universe and I need to properly set up everything; though if you read 'Wild's' then you can probably guess the general direction of the story.**

 **The three main girls of 'Wild's' has a parallel to this story; I'm sure you can guess who's supposed to be who.**

 **As for my update schedule and priorities(story wise), it has changed. You may see the specifics on my profile if you are truly curious. I will try to upload at least one chapter to each of my stories before I go on a hiatus.**

 **Hope you guys enjoyed yourselves; until next time,**

 **-Ausko**


	3. Contentedness

**Hello, surprised? Yeah me too.**

 **Uh... so, hey, 'sup. Back again.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own 'My Teen Romantic Comedy SNAFU'. Heavily inspired by 'Girls of the Wild's'.**

* * *

"Ms. Yukino, you do not know how good it is to see you."

As Yukinoshita stood outside the dry cleaners with her cell phone still clutched in her hand a familiar black sedan with a luxurious branding logo pulls up by the sidewalk. Yukinoshita gives a small smile to her long time servant and confidant. The speaker was tall man, more towards the mature and older spectrum. He was dressed in a pristine and newly pressed suit, slicked back hair and numerous laugh lines around his face. His eyes seemed to always be squinted, as if they were mere lines, a permanent smile and overall friendly aura radiating off of him.

"Mr. Park, yes, the feeling is mutual. How has my family been doing?" The regal girl responds with a hint of warmth to her usually cold tone, though she struggled towards the end of her sentence.

Mr. Park was of Chinese descent, who grew up in the United States where Yukinoshita's father had met him. His japanese was heavily accented and everyone referred to him as 'Mr. Park', as he was more comfortable with English formalities, as opposed to 'Park-san' or anything of the sort. Yukinoshita never treated him as a mere 'servant', he was the closest thing to a father figure she has ever had, there were even memories of her as kid proclaiming that she would one day marry him; an innocent and childish notion.

"They have been… well. All things considered." Park drawls out.

"All things considered?" She inquires.

A rather drawn out sigh escapes Mr. Park's lips, "your absence means more than you think, Ms. Yukino. Your father is-"

"I know what he, mother, and Nee-san want!" Yukinoshita yells out once more, a similar topic being brought up that she always refuses to discuss. Mr. Park isn't fazed in the slightest, already knowing her on a personal level. He remains quiet for her to calm down before putting back on his smile, "of course." He circumvents.

"Shall we be on our way then?" He gestures to the passenger seat already opening it in the process. After a few silent breaths, the regal girl just flips her hair in annoyance before slowly nodding. As she steps towards the car a large rattling noise startles her out of her previous thoughts, as Mr. Park goes on alert.

A few paces away a group of middle aged men were stumbling and in general making a loud frackus, they seemed to be at least a little intoxicated. One of the had a lead pipe that was seemingly swinging it at nearby street signs and light posts, explaining the rattling noise. Both the servant and heiress just look on in silent disdain as they catch the group's eyes. They all stop their conventions and slowly undress the underaged girl with their eyes as they talk amongst themselves. Some commenting on the girl, others on the car. They all get a rather wild and bloodthirsty look to their eyes as they all slowly approach the duo.

"Ms. Yukino, please, if you will." Mr. Park tones out blankly, gesturing to the car, as he keeps his eyes on the group of hooligans. Yukinoshita just scoffs and brushes her hair over her shoulder once more, kicking the door closed, and standing by her servant. The man in question just gives her a sideways smile and stands tall in a proper and polite stance, one arm tucked to his side, while the other behind his back.

As both groups finally meet up, the duo found themselves under a street lamp as shadows were casted downwards, partially covering their features. The one with the lead pipe is the first to step up and speak, "hey there, you two seem to be sensible people, yeah?"

The man was met with no response from either the servant or heiress. He sarcastically cleans his ear and cups his ear in a mocking fashion, "I'm sorry, what was that?"

Still no response. He just sighs and turns to his buddies, "look at them, they're probably scared shitless, can't even move." Which elicits a laugh from the group. He turns around once again, "okay, since its obvious you two are either mute, deaf, retarded, or just straight up pussies, I'll make it easy for ya," he steps a few paces towards the duo, "hand over the keys, your wallets and that fancy lookin' watch ya got there, and we'll all be on our merry way."

He spreads his arms out as if going for a hug, a sign of peace, "look, this way no one gets hurt, me and my boys get a sweet ride, a few extra bucks, and we'll even call you a cab. A win, win situation, wadd'ya say?"

"Look at them, they ain't gone do nothin'." Someone from the back calls.

Another, more drunk than the rest, comes stepping - or stumbling, rather - up to the duo, "I bet I could cop a feel and neither of them will doing anything about. Look watch-"

As the man goes for a lecherous pull at Yukinoshita's skirt, she simply lifts her leg in a flutter kick straight to the man's chin, knocking him out cold.

Both parties are stay silent, before the man with the pipe just starts laughing, "ha..haha...hahahAHA! Oh, how I just love it when they got a bit of 'kick' in them! I told you we could do this easy way, but any way is fine by me!" He smacks the back of the car with the lead pipe, "looks like we're having a fight boys!"

And with that the man recklessly charges in with his lead pipe raised for an overhead swing to Mr. Park's head. Before the pipe connects however, Yukinoshita sweeps his legs out from under him, followed by a devastating axe kick in one fluid motion, a sickening 'crunch' noise resounding ever so slightly as the man screams in pain. Yukinoshita simply presses her foot down harder as the man claws at her legs. As the rest of the group starts to charge at them, Mr. Park, still retaining his friendly smile and aura, simply pulls a 9mm pistol and points it to the group who stop dead in their tracks.

Even the man on the floor stops struggling once the gun was simply pointed to his head, "now," Mr. Park speaks up, "since it seems were all on the same page here, I would kindly ask all of you young gentlemen to simply take your wounded a walk away."

The group falters, not really knowing what to do. They all look towards each other in silent confusion, before the man on the floor suddenly starts thrashing again screaming, "you _fucking_ pussies! It's just one old geezer and a schoolgirl, what the fuck are you waiting for!"

This seems to bolster the group again as they go for another charge before a single round was fired off, knocking the arrowhead of the group down to the floor screaming in pain, clutching his leg desperately.

"I _really_ suggest against that action." Mr. Park politely answered the group's shocked face, the small firearm still wisping smoke from its barrel.

One of the more sensible group members just nods his vigorously, "r-right, we'll just get of your way. Just put the gun away man, no one needs to die today.

Mr. Park quickly holsters his pistol with ease and simply nods, "Ms. Yukino, if you will." He once again extends his arm to the car. The raven haired girl finally enters the car, letting up her hold on the man with her leg. The servant just closes the door and watches as the small group of men gather up their wounded, "I'll even call an ambulance for your friend over there."

A few minutes pass and eventually the wounded men were loaded into emergency responders, as a pair of police officers come and confront Mr. Park.

"Am I to assume that you were one who injured those men?" A young, and newbie, officer starts off.

"That is correct." Park simply answers.

"In self-defense I presume?" The officer continues.

"Yes of course."

"And what of the girl in the car? Was she involved?" His partner a more gruff and older officer.

"Only as a victim." The servant concisely responds.

"Right, well mind if we ask her a few questions?"

"Well, we're actually on a very tight schedule we actually have to get-"

"Get her out of the car now." The younger of the two officers forcefully asks.

Mr. Park actually lets loose a small frown, "watch your tone, young man; you'd do well to know your place."

The younger officer just scoffs, "the hell? That's awfully presumptuous of you, I don't care who you are, you nor this schoolgirl is above the law."

Tired of this little triad, Yukinoshita forcefully opens the door and steps out, "alright you just wanted to talk to me yes? Let us not let this escalate any more than it already has."

The older officer just shakes his head, "what is it with you and all these other privileged folk acting so high an mighty? You do realize you just _shot_ a man right? Even in self-defense that can be considered as excessive force."

"It was just me, a 'schoolgirl', and my faithful servant against a bunch of armed hooligans ranging towards six or more, how else would we get it through their thick skulls that we were not to be trifled with?"

The older officer just sighs, "alright, I'll give you that one. What is it that you two were doing here anyway, not to be rude, but you guys seem a bit out of place, considering the reputation of this area and all."

The duo simply look behind them and the officer sees what they were getting at, "you came all the way here for a simple dry cleaning service?" The younger one pipes up.

"It is rather cheap here." The regal girl simply responds.

Both officers' sweat drops, "right… well you two will still have to come with us to the station for a full report and to be fingerprinted."

"That won't be necessary." Yukinoshita again, simply responds.

This gets a laugh out of the older officer while the younger one just look on in anger, "we weren't really asking, it's just protocol."

"Like we said we don't have time for this, so we'll be on our way if that is all. Mr. Park."

"Yes, of course Ms. Yukino." The servant swiftly bows and goes around to the driver's seat to start the engine.

"Hold on just a minute!" The younger officer calls out, grabbing onto Yukinoshita's arm as she tries to enter the car. She just gives him a cold gaze and glare, but he stands his ground.

"You're going to have to come with us one way or another, depending on what you do you may end up there in cuffs." The officer threatens.

The just older officer just shakes his head, "Taishi, self restraint, you can not handle a civilian so aggressively; especially a minor."

"B-but!"

"Taishi was it?" Yukinoshita inquires.

"Yeah, thats me, Kawasaki Taishi, what of it?" The younger officer tones out.

"Thank you for your cooperation." She simple states as she fetches out her phone and dials a number a few tones later and the call picks up.

"Yes, hello? Shiromeguri-dono? Yes, its me, Yukinoshita, Yukino. No. Yes. Yes. Yes, I'm well, thank you. Ah… oh, no… thank you? Yes, do you have an officer of the name Kawasaki? Oh you do? Well can I'm in a bit of pinch right now, could you perhaps tell him to let me go, I'm on important business. Oh no, you don't have to go that far. Yes he seems quite inexperienced. Yes. Yes. Thank you."

And with that she ends the call, "you may let me go now."

Taishi just scoffs, "do you really thank that was going to work?"

Suddenly the older officer gets a face of understanding, "Taishi, let her go. _Now_."

"Wha-? But, Senpai we still have to-"

"That doesn't matter anymore, just let her go. You need this job right?"

"Well, of course I do, why does that matter?"

"Then do what I say before-"

Suddenly someone pages the young officer, "yes what is it? O-oh, C-Commisoner-General, how are you doi- uh, yes. Yes. Yes of course…"

Taishi sheepishly lets go of Yukinoshita, "I guess you're free to go…"

"I told you to listen to me Taishi."

"Thank you for your hard work officers. Have a pleasant night." And with that, Yukinoshita finally enters the sedan. However before it sets off she rolls down the window to look at the younger officer through her peripheral, "I acknowledge that you may be new, but do know that next time I won't be so lenient."

And with that, she rolls her window back up and the black vehicle drives off into the night.

"What kind of girl has Jicho on speed dial?" Taishi laments.

The older officer just sighs, "that would be one of the heirs to the Yukinoshita Corporation."

* * *

As Yukinoshita looked out the window and the passing scenery, it dawned on her that she was finally going back home, back to her parents, to her… sister.

When Yukinoshita was born, both parents were less ecstatic than they had been when Haruno was born. As a family practically drowning in wealth the fact that they had produced two heirs was a bit of a problem, however since their firstborn was a girl, it didn't matter too much. However when both heirs were girls, then things became a bit more… problematic. The thought of both heirs being married off into different families did _not_ sit well with the current head of the Yukinoshita Corporation. Before either girl turned the age of five, potential suitors were being drawn up for either of them. Both girls were rigorously trained in academics years ahead of them, from practical business practices to philosophies to calc based physics. Not all at once of course. As the current head, Yukinoshita's sister had been forced to bear more responsibilities earlier on in her life. As for Yukinoshita herself, she was treated as the son the family never had. During her gradeschool years, Yukinoshita had kept her hair short, and even to this day she wasn't as 'developed' as her peers, even more so back then. She was still homeschooled, but she did go out and play with the local neighborhood kids.

Most people thought that she was in fact a boy, most even treated her as such. Growing up with that mentality due to her family, she didn't mind, not in the slightest. Until of course, she met a certain someone. A friend, yes, he was a friend of hers at the time, he was athletic, kind, and smart. Both he and she had often played together with the other boys, she was a rather athletic girl, even a bit more tough than some boys. It wasn't until she was aware of her changing body and rather confusing time of puberty that she had grew to have feelings for this certain boy. It came to the point where one day she dressed in a skirt and loose chemise, determined to tell the boy how she felt. Still with rather short hair, she even put in a small flower to make her look more girly, courtesy of Mr. Park.

However, when she arrived onto the scene in her attire, the boys and even her 'friend' just looked at her weirdly before bursting out into laughter. Still thinking she was in fact a boy, they all brushed her off and even made fun of her for being so 'girly', what kind of weirdo would dress as a girl when they were a boy? Eventually with the all the courage she built up trying to act 'girly' came shattering into pieces as well as all sense of self-worth. She ran to Mr. Park who always waited for her to finish her 'play time' with her friends off to side, bawling her eyes out. She felt disgusted, pathetic, but most of all, she felt betrayed and alone.

Fast forward a few years, she attended her first ever public high school, fully grown out hair and a rather 'perky' body frame, she was the epitome of beauty among her class. Just like her years in the all girl's middle school she attended, she was instantly popular and swamped with attention. Eventually, one day on her way back home, her old 'friend' had been in the same vicinity, which wasn't surprising as they did go the same school. The same boy caught her eye as she was walking to the familiar black sedan, but thought nothing of it. Until of course, someone had mentioned her name, 'Yukinoshita, Yukino'. Heir to the Yukinoshita corporation. Upon hearing that name, everyone started chatting on how 'rich' and 'loaded' she must be. Catching on to the comments the boy finally realizes something and comes running up to her.

" _Hey! Yukinoshita, right? Remember me? We used to play together back when we were kids."_

The boy rubs the back of his head sheepishly, " _you know, I'm really sorry for how I acted back then… Truth is, I actually really liked you too back then, I was just too shy to say anything, haha…"_

At hearing those words Yukinoshita eyes went wide, all the old feelings came rushing back, the bottled up emotions she held for so many years began to pour forth. She felt elated at the time, the only boy she ever had grew feelings for had actually liked her back? Of course that was the naive part of her squealing in the back of her mind, that part of her dying during the years of middleschool, or so she thought. No in fact, what she felt throughout her body was-

"Disgusting." Yukinoshita breathes out under breath as remembers the bitter memories.

"I'm sorry, did you say something, Miss?" Mr. Park calls to the back seat, glancing in the rear view mirror.

"No, it was nothing." She circumvents.

Yes, what Yukinoshita felt at that time was disgust, her whole body, mind, and soul was disgusted by the fact that she elated to hear those false words. She couldn't help but smack the boy, so hard in fact he was thrown to the floor; a small cut on his cheek from the sheer force of it. It was at this point Yukinoshita had developed her 'Ice Queen' persona. From years of harassment during her middle school years, she was done being the naive, sweet, and shy girl. No from here on out, she was no weakling. She was someone who could stand on her own feet, someone who would lead by example. If she was successful in that endeavor, I doubt even she knew herself.

"It seems we have arrived, Ms. Yukino. Shall I alert everyone of your arrival?" The older man asks as he shuts off the ignition.

"No use putting it off, please do." The regal girl sighs out.

"Glad to hear it." The servant smiles, stepping out of the car, before popping his head back in, "and Ms. Yukino?" The girl in question just turns her head to him.

"Welcome home." He, again, smiles.

Yukinoshita couldn't help but smile back, if anything at least she got to see her long time confidant once again.

"Glad to be back."

* * *

" **Welcome back Young Miss!** " A chorus of maids and servants were lined at the entrance of the Mansion as Yukinoshita made her way into her house.

Hollow.

That what they sounded like to her. She never did like any of the other mindless drones that ran around the mansion, they all seemed so superficial, like mannequins without faces.

"Oh Yukino, there's my lovely girl, come and give your father a hug." A man with astoundingly handsome features comes parading down the steps with his arms open wide, flanked by two equally beautiful women.

Yukinoshita's grip tightens on the strap of her bags, a sign of discomfort as she lowers the bag to the floor when she meets her father in the middle, a butler quickly picking up the bag without a second word, moves it to her room. Yukinoshita goes in for the awkwardly stiff hug.

"Good evening, father."

"Oh you must be tired from your travels, I heard what happened with Mr. Park. You must've been terrified, I always told you to the world was a dangerous place."

"Yes, absolutely mortified. May I just go to my room, Father?" Yukinoshita tries to dodge.

"Why don't I call over Kiriyama-kun, I'm sure he'll be happy to console you."

"No that won't be necessary." Yukinoshita quickly declines.

A brief tick of annoyance flashes on the older Yukinoshita's face before it disappears, "well, at least come spend some time with your family over dinner, we've all very much missed you."

And without a second glance of acknowledgment the head of the family turns and walks off into the house.

"I know how you and your father are, but please try to play nice with him okay?" Yukinoshita's mother gently whispers to her while she follows her husband.

That left Yukinoshita and her sister. With a forced, yet polite, cough, all the helping hands scatter to do their usual routine. Yukinoshita just looks to her sister with a bit of embarrassment, unable to hold her gaze.

"H-hey… Nee-san."

Her sister just laughs out loud before enclosing her into a giant hug, "oh look at you, the lonely damsel in distress finally crawling her way back home. What missing your big sis' already? Aww, your so cute Yukino." And the older sibling, Haruno, continues her coddling with squishing her cheeks, making the raven haired girl look like a fish. The second, older Yukinoshita held a striking resemblance to her sister, though her body was much more 'developed' and her eyes weren't cold, they were bright, friendly, and alive. Her hair was cut much shorter and the shade of her hair was leaning more towards the purple spectrum of black as opposed to Yukinoshita who was leaning towards the blue spectrum of black.

"Cun yew shtahp tat N-nee-shan."

"Oh you're so cute, Yukino! I just want to eat you up."

"P-please stop saying such indecent things, nee-san…"

"Oh no one's around to hear anyways, what? You wanna go continue this in my room?" She wiggles her eyebrows suggestively.

Yukinoshita, in turn just sighs, "I knew there was a reason I didn't want to come back…"

"Guh!" Haruno falls to floor as if stricken through the heart, before quickly recovering tears welled up in her eyes, "that's mean Yukino! So mean! So cold! Where did my cute imouto go?" And she continues on making fake sobbing noises.

Until suddenly she looks to her sister seriously, "well, that being said, if you weren't my sister I'd probably run you down with a spear for not returning any of my phone calls or text messages. So what have you been up to lately?"

Yukinoshita's sweat instantly drops with the sudden change in demeanor, "nothing much… I guess."

"Hoh~?" Haruno suddenly presses herself against her younger sister, "what's this? Has my famous 'Ice Queen' found herself a new friend?"

"R-ridiculous he is not my friend!"

"It's a _boy_?! OH, oh this, I have to hear about."

"Wha-? No, damnit!"

"Oh you're just too _easy_ Yukino."

Yukinoshita just puffs out her cheeks in annoyance and begrudgingly follows in her mother and father's footsteps towards the dining room.

"Don't think you can avoid this talk forever! I want details, imouto, details!"

"Can you just… drop it! He's nothing to me!"

"Nothing you say? I haven't seen you get so worked up over someone besides the time you and Yuigahama-"

"Ahhh! Stop talking, stop talking, stop talking!"

Even though they're family was far from perfect, if there was one thing that Yukinoshita could honestly say to herself was this.

" _I've missed you Haru-nee."_

* * *

 **Personally don't like this chapter at all, but its been sitting here for awhile so I guess I'll just upload it. Review it, or don't. Basically a Yukinoshita exposition dump.**

 **Uh, Hachikuji is best girl. 'Oops I stuttered' had me bawling my eyes out for a good hour. Though the fact shes a 'loli' really makes regret saying those words.**

 **See you in like half a year, maybe. Maybe not, who knows.**

 **Until next time,**

 **-Ausko**


End file.
